


I walk the halls invisibly

by Beb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Thor Feels (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb
Summary: Loki decided Thor failed to give him the attention he deserved. Good thing, he knew about a hundred ways and more to earn himself those attention.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	I walk the halls invisibly

When Steve Rogers heard a knock at his door in the middle of the night his first thought was he wasn't expecting a company, especially not this late. His second thought was that there was an emergency; an urgent mission, perhaps. Then he realized he lived in the Avengers compound with the rest of the team, should there be anything, FRIDAY would've informed him first. Or was it a bad guy? No, Steve shoved the worries away; Tony's security system was one of the best, and an enemy wouldn't knock first. All the possibilities eliminated which left him to one certain thing; the unknown. Well, there was only one way to find out. 

Steve cautiously walked over. Looking through the peephole he saw only black hair. When he opened the door and the man turned around, he was surprised to see Loki's face right in front of him. 

"Evening, Captain Rogers. Well, night actually,"

"Loki," was Steve's short response. He was studying him, preparing himself for any sudden attack (because... well, Loki was Loki, and even though he changed and was a part of the team now, it wouldn't hurt to stay alert) but it didn't look like Loki was going to attack. Unless coming here unarmed in green pajamas was how Loki planned on murdering him then. 

"Can I come in?" Loki's voice brought Steve out of his train of thoughts. Steve blinked and then, "yes, of course," then he stepped aside for Loki to enter. 

(Because Steve didn't know what else to do. Say no and slam the door shut in Loki's face? He wasn't a dick. And Loki did not currently appear as a threat)

Steve watched, silently closing the door behind, as Loki wandered further into his room. He waited for Loki to say something; the reason why he was here, but Loki just... made himself at home and flopped down on Steve's couch as though he was chilling in his own residence. 

"Loki," Steve decided to break the silence after Loki grabbed himself a newspaper from the table and started flipping through pages. 

"Umm hmm," the unexpected guest made a sound from his throat, already looking interested in the article about new snake specie found in Canada. 

Steve opened his mouth, then closed it, then he opened it again for about 3 seconds before saying, "I wasn't... informed you were going to show up....unannounced... so late at night,"

Loki nodded. Though it didn't seem like he was paying attention to Steve at all; his eyes glued to the newspaper, brows drew together a little as he murmured the text he read. 

Steve sighed. He wasn't rude, but when it came to Loki he never really knew what was best to say around such complicated, emotionally unstable and unpredictable individual. He ended up blurting out, "What do you want?"

That did catch Loki's attention. He lifted his gaze up and looked Steve in the eye, then he said, "A brother."

______________________________

*30 minutes earlier*

Loki sat alone, arms crossed, smile turned upside down, a bowl of untouched popcorn on the table. Thor promised. For Odin's sake he fucking promised he would be back before dark and watch Les Misérables with Loki. And now, the film was already being aired for almost an hour; Thor was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't pick up the phone. "That oversized oaf," Loki muttered unhappily, "You'd better be kidnapped or dead or I swear to the Norns -"

The door opened. Thor walked in looking happy like never before, or in other words, as drunk as a skunk. "Brotha!!!" He beamed and waved at an extremely grumpy Loki who did not wave back. "I had the time of my life," he went on, still not aware of his crime. "You should've seen Banner's face when I beat him. Ha! The Almighty God of Thunder strikes again! Let me tell you this," he slurred, chuckled as he stumbled (almost fell face down) towards the couch and dropped himself down with enough impact it almost sent the younger brother flying out of it and to the floor. Thor looked at him with that smug smile and a hiccup, "No one's better at Fortnite than me."

Loki raised one eyebrow, his face lack of emotion. "Oh," he said, just one syllable. "Congratulations, brother. I am extremely happy to hear you had the time of your life out there with all the people you care about. What a wonderful night it must have been for you." His voice lack of emotions, his face shown nothing, arms still crossed around his chest. 

And that's when it hit. 

"Shit," Thor's face immediately turned pale. The smug smile disappeared. Suddenly he looked sober. "Shit." He swore again, the look on his face no different than a deer caught in headlights. "I totally forgot."

"Of course," Loki's tone and expression remained the same. 

"No, Loki I - listen, I'm sorry. I lost track of time and Stark kept refilling my drink and I -"

"Oh please," he cut him off. This time there was emotion from Loki's side. "Save it, Thor. You always forget. You always forget about me! I'm not important enough, just say it."

"What?" Thor seemed genuinely taken aback, “That's not true. You are important,"

Loki laughed. There was anything but humor, "important? That's one word for it,"

"That's the word for it," Thor was starting to get frustrated. He just had a good time and he didn't want his mood to be ruined. 

"You never see me. I'm a nobody to you. Your friends always come first, we both know it. So how about you stop pretending and just admit that you're stuck with me because I'm labeled as your _'brother' _It must be highly inconvenient for you that we're sharing a room."__

__"Loki, you're angry. I get it and I'm sorry I forgot, but do you even hear a word you said? It's ridiculous."_ _

__"No, it's not!" Loki raised his voice. "This is not the first time you left me behind, and I'm the one being ridiculous? Please, forgive me for wanting to spend time with my brother for once after he's been ignoring me my whole life. Apparently that's too much to ask, I know now." Loki's face was red, and it looked like he was fighting back tears._ _

__"Don't be obtuse," Thor didn't mean to say it out loud. It was only a murmur, and it left his lips before he could think about the weight it carried._ _

__Loki shook his head slightly, wordlessly. "My apologies for being such a burden." He got on his feet, stomping angrily towards the door._ _

__"Loki, I didn't mean it like that. Loki!" The door slammed open and shut with loud bang. Thor found himself alone in their shared room._ _

__Part of him wanted to go after, the other wanted to hit something. Loki had always had the ability of making literally everything difficult. He leaned back against the cushion and sighed heavily with eyes closed, two fingers pressed on either side of his temples, rubbing circle to soothe the angst. _He'll come back, _Thor told himself. After all, this wasn't the first time Loki acted dramatic and unreasonable (in Thor's opinion) He'll come back and then they'll talk. Or don't. Just let it pass. Not talking and ignoring the problems were the Odinson brothers' strength.___ _

___________________________________ _ _ _

______Okay,_ Steve mentally tried to calm himself down, _don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. You got this. This is just Loki._ Loki whom knocked on his door at night and asked him to be his, quoted Loki's exact words, new brother. ___ _ _

_______Steve had asked what was wrong with Thor, and Loki said Thor didn't want him, so he left. And he needed a new brother. Apparently._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You seem kind," Loki said, "you are always so kind and... care for everyone. You would make an ideal big brother." Loki laughed wryly, not quite looking at Steve, and Steve was... caught off guard. He had joined the army, fought HYDRA, wielded Mjolnir and stood up against Thanos alone with a broken shield; those he could handle. He thought he would be able to handle Loki a lot better, if Loki were to attack, like he once did in New York back in 2012. Loki asking him to be his 'brother' was, apparently, much harder for Steve to handle. And it wasn't because Steve resented Loki but because Steve knew how Thor would react to the whole thing. The last thing Captain Rogers wanted was to start another Civil War with Thor Odinson by stealing Thor's brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh, you don't want me," Loki said eventually because Steve had been silence for too long, "Alright then," he looked somewhat embarrassed, somewhat vulnerable. Steve felt guilt burning in his chest. "Sorry for... bothering you. I'll go now,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No don't," Steve said without thinking it through. Loki was about to stand up, but halted by the Captain's words. "I mean... you don't have to go. I'm sorry I was... overwhelmed. You can stay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh," Loki mouthed quietly. "Okay... if you want me to,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Make yourself at home. I'll get some blankets and a pillow," Steve knew what Loki was doing, knew he was falling into a trap. But it was a cute trap. Not a harmful one; Loki making it sound like Steve was the one asking him to stay and not the other way around. He'd let it slide, Steve thought to himself since he couldn't quite kick Loki out when Loki looked like a lost puppy seeking shelter._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Thor didn't remember falling asleep on the couch. He woke the next morning feeling like he'd been hit with Mjolnir. His lips felt dry and his head was killing him. He groaned, staggering across the room for a glass of water, and unconsciously glanced towards Loki's bed only to find it empty. Thor furrowed his brows. So this meant Loki hadn't returned. He thought Loki would return maybe an hour after he bolted. _Well, you were wrong, _said the voices. He pulled his phone out and called. Loki's own phone vibrated on the table not too far away; he hadn't taken the device with him, then.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Loki was out there the whole night; what if he caused trouble, what if he was in trouble. Thor's big brother instinct was awoken, it seemed. He never liked not knowing where Loki was or what Loki was up to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________(The memories - no, not technically memories, more like knowledge - of that time he did not know where Loki was or what Loki was up to; Loki was tortured in the Void for years by the Mad Titan who turned him into a weapon, broke something in him that up to this day Thor still wasn't sure if what was broken in Loki had been mended. And even though the Mad Titan was no more, in Thor's eyes, Loki was still his little brother, and there were way too many things that could hurt him, should he were to be out there without Thor's protection)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________This could not stand. Thor couldn't - wouldn't - let anything harm Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He went out and searched, looked through every street, every alley, every place Loki liked to go. Thor almost torn the entire city apart, though there was no sign of his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________After three hours he gave up and returned to the compound. Thor would have to ask Tony to require Nick Fury to send out a search party, and he would have to make it clear they were looking for a missing person, not a criminal on the run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hey Stark," Thor called the moment he entered the dining room where everyone was having breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hmm?" Tony turned to look, mouth full of cheeseburger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Nothing..." Thor said, a bit stunned, "Forget about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Loki was here sipping on his morning tea. He didn't even look at Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Loki," Thor spoke, more to himself than to the person of interest. That was when Loki looked at Thor, and Loki looked like he had the urge to roll his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What?" He asked, his voice empty - his face even emptier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You... you're here. I thought you," _ran away _Thor thankfully bit back the words in time; he figured it wouldn't do any good saying it aloud. "Where were you? I looked for you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Loki finally rolled his eyes. "Don’t know why'd you care, but I was with Steve,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Thor blinked. He looked at Steve who only shrugged with the look on his face that said, ‘I had no choice. This was entirely Loki's idea. Really. I don't want to be dragged into your family drama,’ and Thor had to take a few moments to process that Loki, whom he spent hours looking for, was, in fact, in a room two doors away from his. Same compound. Same floor. The little shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You never thought of telling me my brother was with you the whole night?!" Thor hissed at Steve once they were alone. He knew he shouldn't be taking out his anger on him - he simply couldn't help himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Would you rather me calling you right after he knocked at my door and have him running away?" Steve hit back. He was right. Damn him. Thor knew he would only make himself look like a fool, if he were to argue and try to start a fight out of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'm sorry," he said with a loud sigh, now he just sounded tired. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. As a matter of fact I believe I owe you a thank you. So thank you for looking after him,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"It's nothing," Steve said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"If he caused you any trouble-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"He didn't. Actually, he made it pretty easy to, you know, look after him. He kept clean and he kept most to himself. Polite. Good manner. A nice roommate, if you ask me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"That's good to hear," Thor couldn't help but smile. "His mother raised him well," his smile slowly faded seconds later, "I assume he told you why he - why he wanted to be away from me,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"He did," Steve gave Thor a look almost apologetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Am I such a terrible brother? I didn't mean to -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Steve cut him off, "I understand every sibling have had their fights. Until Loki stops being angry with you, I'm happy to take care of him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Thank you, Captain Rogers. You're a good friend." Thor sounded relieved, then he seemed like he just remembered something, "Oh and, by the way, did he - you know, did he happen to tell you when he will be, ughh, coming back?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Steve raised his brows, confusion on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"The less complicated words to put it would be, did he tell you how long he will be staying with you?" Thor fixed himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Oh," Steve said, having finally understood Thor's question, and then, "Sorry, pal, he didn't mention anything about it. I didn't ask since, I figured, by asking, Loki would think I wanted him gone. But if you want me to -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"No," Thor cut him off, "No, I think it's best you don’t ask him. He's safe with you. I wouldn't want to risk him running away. I mean as long as you have no problem sharing a room with him,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Thor, really, it's fine. You're my friend which makes Loki my friend, too. I'm happy to help,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________At that, Thor smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They were on a mission. Even though Loki tried his absolute best to avoid Thor, he was assigned to partner up with his br - his not brother, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he made a fuss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'll go in and cut the wire. We only have 30 seconds so I want you to guard the door. If they come, don't fight alone. Shout and I'll be here," Thor instructed in which Loki couldn't look more dead inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Of cooooourse," he dragged his voice, rolling his eyes, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned lifelessly against the wall. He looked like a moody teenager who was forced to spend the entire summer at their grandma's instead of hanging with friends and doing some illegal shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What's with that face?" Thor couldn't help making a comment. Loki had been such a pain in the ass the whole mission, and Thor have had enough of his bullshit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What face?" Loki raised his eyebrows innocently yet challengingly (he was clearly trying to provoke Thor)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Whatever you're doing, stop it. Now isn't the time." Thor hissed. If this weren't Loki, his little brother, Thor was sure he would have given him a punch in the face. A well anger-management had never been Thor's strength. Loki knew it and he was testing his limits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'm only standing here as you commanded me to, Almighty God of Thunder. I don't know what else you could possibly see me doing,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Thor growled. Loki was doing it again. He had to take a deep breath to cool down the irritation. Loki wanted this, wanted to pick up a fight. They couldn't be fighting during a dangerous mission. This was only Loki's game, and Thor mustn't fell for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'm going in now," he said, voice tight, "Guard the door."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Whatever you say," Loki replied. Thor did not like the tone of his voice, but he'd let it pass. Just this time. Before he could cross the door he heard Loki muttered something. No, it wasn't something. He knew what the little shit said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________That was the last straw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Maybe Loki was genuinely caught off guard, but Thor doubted he really was caught off guard since, surely, he must have known what the word did to him. Surely, Loki meant for Thor to hear.  
(That was exactly Loki's intention)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What did you just call me? What did you just call me?!" Thor roared, charging at him. Both of them were on the floor; him on top of Loki trying to choke the life out of his little brother while Loki tried to claw out his eyes, Loki who was hissing like a fierce cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'm not a princess. I am not a princess, you greasy little -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They couldn't continue their fight for any further when a shadow landed on top of both of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________It was Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Peter, Natasha, Clint and Bruce - okay, it was the whole team that got their asses rescued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Both brothers were taken to an abandoned factory, some unknown substance injected to the veins in their necks to keep their power from being reachable. And black bags over their heads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The second the begs were removed they were met with the sight of their kidnappers, the bad guys, dead on the floor. And a very pissed off Tony Stark staring at them with a look that could kill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Tony wouldn't shut up about it. Through the whole way from the basement they were kept to the Quinjet waiting to take them home he kept scolding about how killing off enemies wasn't their way but, thanks to Thor and Loki, the team was left no choice. In which killing them wouldn't even be necessary at all in the first place, if Thor and Loki didn't get distracted and got captured. And the thing was; Tony was right. The brothers knew it was their fault and so they kept their mouths shut and their heads hung low submissively - like children scolded by their parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Are you even listening to me?" Tony sounded like a father being 3,000% done with cleaning up the mess his emo sons made. "Unacceptable. You both acted like some spoiled brats. This is unacceptable,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Thor caught Loki glancing at him. He said nothing, knowing they were so kicking out of the compound, if they were to start another fight now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________On the Quinjet, somehow, the only available seat left for Loki was next to Thor. The oaf. Loki was positive Thor knew how annoyed he was judged by the smug smile on Thor's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________No, he wasn't going to lose the damn battle. Loki transformed into a black cat, leaped up and to Bucky's lap - Bucky who sat far away from Thor. Bucky who was caught off guard, but Loki knew Bucky had a soft spot for small, fluffy things - he was right. His action did surprise Bucky, but Bucky didn't have the heart to push him away. Not when he was a kitten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________It only took Bucky a minute or two to get used to the fluff ball curling into a ball of fluff on his lap, then Loki felt hand stroking his fur gently. Normally he would snarl and claw like a beast that he was, no one touched him without his permission. Though this time Loki would allow it. Just this time. Since it felt nice and, Loki knew, being aggressive would mean losing his so called loveseat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Also, glancing at Thor and seeing just how possessive Thor suddenly became was quite satisfying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Sharing a room with Steve was good. Better than Loki expected; Steve was everything Thor wasn't. He was quiet just like Loki. He kept to himself just like Loki. When Loki was reading, Steve was drawing on his little sketch book. And the silence wasn't awkward at all. If anything it was comforting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________This shouldn't be a problem. It should be heaven for Loki. Why, then, the emptiness in Loki's chest?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He hadn't spoken to Thor in almost a week, since they got back from being kidnapped that day Loki did everything in his power to avoid the oaf. Thor did try to approach, Loki just didn't give him the chance. Why should he? Thor was the one being a jerk and ignoring him in the first place. Why'd he even feel bad about this? The present of that damn ache in Loki's chest was something Loki would very much like to ignore the best he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Ha! He fucking wished it was physical illness, not some sentimental shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Talking about physical illness; Loki came down with a cold (It had nothing to do with this 'ache in his chest' of his, and it suck)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________A Frost Giant catching a cold. Loki didn't know whether he should laugh at how pathetic he, himself, was or cry at how pathetic he, himself, was. He was a Frost Giant. The cold shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. It always did. Ever since he was a child Loki was ridiculously prone to exposing himself to virus, infection, anything that weakened his immune systems and got him sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Maybe that was the reason Laufey abandoned him in the first place. It was, in fact, the reason why he was left to die as a defenseless infant that day. Too small. Too weak for the kind. Loki hated that, and here bored to death, lying on Steve's couch, tucked under layer after layer of blankets, Loki found his mind unoccupied enough that it wandered to the subject again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Fuck. He closed his eyelids that felt too hot and tried not to think of anything at all; a blue infant crying in agony in the cold winter war all alone on his own. Damnit, he needed to think of something else that would distract his mind from reminding him of his own tragic past. Thor always tucking him in every time he was unwell when they were kids. Thor chasing the bullies away when they made fun of Loki's shyness and love for books and magic. Thor always being there taking care of him.  
Damnit. Maybe if he could just crack his skull open, rip out his brain and throw it across the room then he could stop thinking. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Loki groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. He was lucky enough his body needed that much of rest that it rendered him to sleep within 20 minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He woke. Feeling not alone; someone's presence was in the room with him, and it wasn't Steve - Loki knew it wasn't him because he always had this kind of instinct, connection (whatever it was called) when it came to _him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Why're yer here?" His voice hoarse and melted together it almost made him wince. The blankets remained over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Steve told me you were sick," said Thor and Loki rolled his eyes, remembering a second later that Thor couldn't see it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Traitor," Loki muttered under his breath. He had specifically told Steve not to tell Thor, and here Loki thought Steve was a decent brother! Was there anybody he could trust?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________(Steve did not want to break Loki's trust, he genuinely believed Thor should really be informed of Loki's illness since Thor would know what to do, for Loki wasn't a Midgardian like Steve, and Steve had no idea how to treat a Frost Giant)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Loki," Thor sighed, "Did you eat anything?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Mm not hungry," Loki groaned with the blankets still covered his entire face. Though by the mention of food, his stomach started growling loudly he was sure Thor could hear it and see through his lie. How embarrassing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Steve said you haven't eaten since last night,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That traitor, _Loki thought unhappily.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I, umm, brought you some soup,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Loki heard the sound similar to those of cutlery clattering, and guessed Thor was removing a cover of a bowl. That must be the case because he was suddenly hit with a very nice smell of warm soup. It made him realize how hungry he, in fact, was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You will have to lower down your blankets to eat," Thor said. His voice was kind (Thor was always extremely kind when Loki was sick)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Mmm not eating," Loki still protested stubbornly with that little pride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'll feed you," Thor said like that was something Loki wanted.  
(That was, in fact, what Loki wanted. And he hated that he wanted it. Damn Thor. Damn him)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Come on, brother. You won't get better, if you don't eat," Thor's voice was suddenly much closer. Apparently he crossed the room and was on a seat next to the couch Loki was lying on. And Thor's hand was grabbing his blankets, would have pulled them down if not for Loki's hand clinging to it with little strength he still had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Thor sighed again. Both him and Loki knew it would be more than easy to yank the blankets off of him and force the soup down his throat since Loki was too sick to fight back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You're a jerk," Loki said eventually from under the covers, his voice quiet, small and pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I know," Thor admitted softly, and even if Loki couldn't see it he knew Thor was smiling. "I know I'm a jerk. I'm sorry I should've made time for you,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You're an idiot, too." Loki went on even if he knew it only made him look more pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'm an idiot," Thor nodded, "But will you let this idiot take care of you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Damn Thor. Damn him. He was using that tone he always used when Loki was a child and got sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Loki made a sound in his throat; something like a whimper, his hand on the blankets loosened enough for Thor to gently pull them down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"There you are," Thor said, bright and warm smile surprisingly making Loki feel a whole lot better already, though Loki won't let it show on his face; Thor didn't need further encouragement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The big oaf moved from a chair to the couch, helped Loki up and to sitting, pulling him in, until he was leaning against his strong shoulder, real smooth (Loki knew what he was doing, but didn't protest) Thor loaded a spoonful of soup and brought it to Loki's mouth in which Loki parted his lips obediently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It felt good. To have Thor take care of him. It felt like he was a child all over again. Also, the warm soup making its way down his throat helped soothe the sore throat just nicely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Thor continued feeding him until the bowl ran empty. Then he carefully wrapped two arms around his brother's smaller frame, only when he was sure Loki wasn't going to pull away did he fully embrace him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"So...." Thor trailed off, "Are we good now? Will you come back to our room?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Loki just looked up at him sleepily, after a while the younger Odinson only mouthed a soft, "Hush," then he nuzzled up against the crook of Thor's neck, eyes closed, feeling warm and safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you folks want more of me, I am also available on [Tumblr.](http://bebx.tumblr.com/) Come chat. The inbox is open there.


End file.
